


C.A.R. (Childbot Attracted Robot)

by LittleTongue



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Masochism, Multi, Near Death, Pedophilia, Robot Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue
Summary: Dr. Lee's successful set of Robots only known as Childbots had become a global sensation to the entirety of Mega City, and they have drawn millions into wanting to adopt one - but this also included sadistic Childbot abusers.With his brothers becoming abusers themselves - including the prototype - Leon, Dotty, and their Lee brethren stand up and face the music... or not.





	1. Attraction towards Childbots

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not returning to this account for awhile, but because of my current situation, I wasn't able to return.

"Dr. Lee, your Childbots have become a worldwide success!" Dr. Light told his nephew as they both sat down at their desks in the lab. "Now everyone is wanting to come see them here - at this laboratory!"  
Dr. Lee smiled shyly as he took a small sip out of his coffee. "I was glad for once, but now this huge deal is giving me butterflies inside my stomach." He began to twitch uncomfortably at the thought of actually approaching a large crowd of civilians. 

Chuckling slightly, Dr. Light placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder to reassure him. "Lee, everything will be fine. As long as you don't vomit in front of a large crowd, you'll do great." Lee gave his uncle a pair of innocent puppy eyes and revealed a well-rounded smile.  
"Thank you, Light."  
\---  
Amidst the positive chuckling and joking of the two robotic scientists, a couple of the Robot Master were curiously searching through the backrooms of the house. Only two remained on lookout while six others were aimlessly walking around.  
The entire "room" was just a yellowish white void with walls, where luminescent lights hung overhead and looked as if they were about a thousand years old. Oil man looked ahead of him, feeling a hint of suspicion. 

He shifted his head towards his brothers, who were sniffing around the rooms like dogs, and then turned his gaze towards the door. "Guys, I think we should bail," he declared, "Lee will be here any minute." 

"Not until we find any living evidence of these little kids Dr. Lee calls 'Childbots'", Elecman retorted, his voice as condescending as ever. The backrooms had stayed unusually scarce of noise, and it was like this for the remainder of the investigation.  
Time man was showing signs of impatience as he repeatedly checked his wristwatch and gazed at the others. 

_This must be a serious search. No wonder they seemed so angry._

Fortunately, one of them was able to find any solid evidence of the Childbot's creation in the form of a perfect stack of sketchbooks. Each of them were from Dr. Lee's school days, and they seemed pretty old.  
Each one of them had the rising scent of dust and grime, due to age, despite being still intact and fresh. Iceman picked up one from the top, and motioned it over to Elecman. 

"They're over here, guys!" He exclaimed, catching their attention. Each of the sketchbooks had straps that sealed them shut, but they were able to unlatch them with relative ease. Upon opening, they were met with a multitude of artwork depicting the Childbots - the only difference it made was that some of them were graphic.  
Individual pages had Childbots being mutilated, gored and raped. 

Much to their horror and dismay, so did arousal. Mostly, it came from the next few pages of the Childbot sketches - some of them were drawn in a provocative manner, ranging from pin-ups to erotic poses.  
"Is this what Dr. Lee had planned for his new set of Robots?" Bombman asked over Elecman's shoulder. 

"Y-yeah," he replied sheepishly, but still feeling a greater sense of urges washing over him, and everyone else. The backrooms fell silent again, as Elecman closed the book and looked at his brothers.  
As their eyes met, so did their conclusions. Finally making a decision, Elecman responds with, "we have to introduce these to the others!"


	2. Robotic Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollex - one of Dr. Lee's Childbots - curiously wonders about his other brothers and sisters, but then is given a warning from Morgue Lemur.

_Many Moons Later ___

__Ollex - also known as Childbot prototype 5 - sat peacefully and waited for whatever kind of checkup Dr. Lee had in mind for him, since it was that time of the day again. Each individual robot created by Dr. Lee was to be sent to his laboratory for hardware inspection and overall diagnostics, including seemingly less painful vaccinations.  
The red humanoid Childbot looked everywhere inside the hallways of Lee's house, walls painted a silent shade of white and soft music playing. Before him stood the door to the lab, where he was supposed to be. During his long wait for Dr. Lee to be done with Dotty, Ollex caught sight of a picture frame featuring the Robot Masters - his cousins. _ _

__Ollex never met them, nor did he want to at this point since he was still so young. From left to right, he saw Mega Man and the rest of the other Robots smiling brightly. Ollex admired this moment, but mostly as a reminder of why Lee had never contacted his uncle Dr. Light in a long time._ _

__All of a sudden, he heard a small scoff coming from beside him, and this was no ordinary scoff - it came from the snooty Morgue Lemur herself, one of Dr. Lee's Reploids.  
"Ya do realize they're abusers, right?" She hissed, refusing to make eye contact with her little brother. Ollex shifted his glances at the picture frame, then back to Morgue Lemur. _ _

__Slowly but surely, he tried to translate whatever she had said by carefully raising his hand to point at the robots in the picture. Lemur responded with, "ya got yer hardware busted or somethin'? They're abusers! Those sniveling Robot Masters!"  
The red Childbot tilted his head like a confused canine. "W-what do you mean?" He finally asked. _ _

__"Yeah, dumbass! These here kiddie fiddler's only care about one thing in Childbots - satisfaction. Tch, no wonder Lee broke contact with that boomer of an uncle of his." Before Morgue Lemur could continue on, the door to the lab opened and out came the pastel-colored Robot Dotty.  
"Your programming seems to be in good condition, son," Lee said in his deep, monotone voice, "but maybe next time lay off the snack cakes." _ _

__After Dotty had retreated to the living room, Lee motioned towards Ollex and wiggled his finger for him to come in. "You're next, kid," he said, and Ollex walked inside after him._ _

__-  
The laboratory was overall Dr. Lee's favorite place to be in whenever he has free time - he spent most of his life as a lone wolf, and it played an important role with his paranoia and mental health, to which it put both of them at ease.  
On top of Dr. Lee's operating table, Ollex was hesitant of the procedure to come to him. _ _

__While he waited, he decided to look around inside the laboratory for any sign of Lee's heritage and family bloodline - they mostly consisted of Lee posing like a promiscuous e-girl, wearing skimpy outfits with long stockings, and posing with his uncle.  
Sitting anxiously, he witnessed Dr. Lee open a drawer to the desk, fumbled through some tools, and grabbed out a uniquely crafted microchip. _ _

__"Just going to put this in this little contraption here, and I will happily inject you with... whatever the hell this is." The miniature doctor's needle that Lee held onto was a different one from the others, since it was pink instead of the usual clear colored needles.  
Reaching out to Ollex, he gently grabbed his arm and stuck the needle inside his forearm, breaking through the robotic barrier that is his own "skin" and pushing the handle down to inject the anti-virus inside. _ _

__It stung Ollex for only a minute, but the pain died down and the antidotes were being sent through his bloodstream. Dr. Lee slowly ejected the needle out and walked over to the sink to wash it out. Ollex looked down to see the oil that oozed from his arm, but slowly fading.  
"Okay, so the antibiotics I inserted into your body will take effect in about ten minutes, so I suggest you just keep away from anything contaminated or harmful." _ _

__Afterwards, Ollex was rewarded to a small mint candy and was escorted outside of the laboratory with a small band-aid on him. What form of oddities had happened today, he won't know for sure.  
Thinking back to what Morgue Lemur had told him, aside from being condescending, the reasons behind her explanation about the Robot Masters were unsettling - was she telling the truth, and nothing but the truth? _ _

__Has she seen their behavior towards Childbots and the like? There is no right way for his Reploid sister to spew nonsense, even when she hasn't seen it before. Unless..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote anything here, besides managing my other account.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollex finally confronts Dr. Lee about his cousins, who happen to have been a total threat to Lee's mental psyche.   
> As a result, Ollex somehow cowers down and just respects him from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each individual chapter might as well be choppy and somewhat too rushed, but having been busy is hindering my possiblity of ever working on this story.

A day later, Ollex catches Dr. Lee sitting by himself, working on a piece of work he had been holding back for only a year. Inside the hallways, Ollex stepped back and started taking in deep breaths, trying to muster the energy to ask his own creator about his Robot Master cousins - the ones he had never met.   
Lee was kept occupied, while Ollex was imagining every scenario that could possibly go wrong here because of this subject - Dr. Lee could deactivate him for bringing them up, or something like that. 

Lee, not looking behind, noticed Ollex walking into the room, making him set his pencil gently down on the desk and sighed deeply. "Hello, Ollex," he spoke, "I see you're curious about something. Your cousins, perhaps?"   
The humanoid Childbot stopped dead in his own tracks, surprised to learn that his father found out about his question. 

_How did he know!?_

__Keeping a brave face, Ollex stepped forward and put on a sheepish smile. "Why, how did you know I wanted to ask that...?" He witnessed Dr. Lee swiveling menacingly in his office chair, introducing him with a sly scowl.  
"Because, Morgue Lemur told me everything during her checkup. She said how you were focused on my picture frames and wondered deeply - hmm. Those were before the whole situation with you kids." _ _

__"...What situation?"_ _

__"Part of the reason as to why I cut ties with my uncle was because his little Robot Masters were abusing my poor Childbots - physically, and..."_ _

__Lee stopped mid sentence, as he began to hang his head low and looked as if he was about to cry. Ollex stepped closer to him to comfort him, and Lee allowed it.  
He placed a gentle hand on Ollex's. "What I'm trying to say is it's best not to associate yourself with them once you're old enough. They're crazy, and the evil that they've done to the Childbots have well ben documented into my own memory." _ _

__The red Childbot pursed his lips inward, hoping for the right words to say to his father. He looked away, and then looked back at Lee. "Yeah, but about that... why do they hurt us?" He finally asked. "What might have provoked this massive cruelty onto us to the point of murder? If maybe I could find out right away-"_ _

__The young Doc yanked his hand away from Ollex. The gesture that Lee showed revealed he was infuriated by this sudden suggestion. "No," he hissed, "you will do NO such thing! I will NOT have my innocent little Angel falling into the hands of a bunch of Childbot-abusing freaks!!"_ _

__"But, Lee-"_ _

__"You will lay low, keep silent, and stay out of their lives!" Dr. Lee simmered down a bit and sighed again. "That is final." He waved Ollex away to continue his work and shut the door behind him.  
That unwanted reaction from Lee was not what he expected, but seeing how much he took this situation seriously must be serious._ _


End file.
